hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Saito Hiraga
Character Details Vital Statistics *'Name: '''Saito Hiraga *'Age: 17 *'Height: '''5'8" or 172cm *'Weight: '142lb or 64kg *'Eye Colour: 'Blue or red, depending on emotional state *'Hair Colour: 'Black *'Birthplace: 'Tokyo, Japan *'Date Of Birth: 'December 12th, 1991 *'Year Level: '''Sophomore '''Affiliations and Occupations *'Alignment: '''Light *'Occupation: Student/Sommelier at Cafe Mahou *'Group Affiliations: '''None Distinguishing Features *Runes etched into the back of his left hand spelling out , the name of the legendary void familiar . *Several dozen scars of varying depths from his neck to his waist, surrounding a large horizontal gash across his stomach. Personal History Personality Cheery, cocksure, outgoing and way too self-confident. That's how Saito appears to most people, especially those that take the time to become his friends. When he's angered, however, both the runes on his hand and his eyes turn red with not a trace of his trademark smirk to be found. The familiar grin is replaced almost instantly with a cold and calculating stare that does nothing to mask the fact he will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even if it kills him. *'Likes: 'Teriyaki burgers, mecha, video games, the Internet, working in a maid cafe *'Dislikes: 'Liars, Derflinger, days off Background Before his first accidental foray into dimensional travel, Saito Hiraga was the picture of an average high school student. Naive, happy-go-lucky and just generally upbeat when doing the things he enjoyed, like building plastic models of stuff and just relaxing with his friends. Even being dragged into a strange world of magic and bound in service to a hopeless mage-in-training by the name of Louise wasn't enough to get him down. The only thing that that changed was the scar seared into his left hand and the presence of Derflinger, the sentient sword that quickly became his best friend. All of this came to a grinding halt with the outbreak of war between his nation of Tristain and the treacherous, formerly friendly nation of Albion. Fighting against a seemingly endless horde in the name of a country he didn't care about, Saito saw first-hand just how miserable humanity could be. The soldiers of Albion weren't the glorious protectors that their people idolised, nor were they the respectable enemies he had expected. From poisoning the water supplies of innocent towns to setting entire towns ablaze, they were more sociopaths than soldiers, revelling in the chaos they had wrought upon the innocent people they 'protected'. was the straw that broke the camel's back......and Saito's mind.With a fire burning on his hand and hatred in his heart, he embarked on a suicidal three day crusade, cutting down any Albion soldier that was unfortunate enough to enter his sight. But the constant fighting and severe injuries would eventually take their toll, leaving him lying on the hard and blood-encrusted ground in the middle of enemy territory, with his only loved ones in the world growing ever further away. With his last breath, Saito vowed to make every one of them pay for their crimes and prevent them from ever reaching Tristain, even though he lay on his deathbed. But fate had other plans. Pulled back into consciousness with the aid of a young elf and paraded in front of the public as a 'war hero', Saito tried to return to the way things were before the war, despite being declared a knight of the royal family. It just wasn't the same. They didn't see. They couldn't understand. Even Louise's usual antics only managed to make him feel more disconnected, to the point where he simply slung his sword over his shoulder and left the academy for good, not wanting to further inconvenience her or anyone else. Saito eventually found his way to a small college town in the middle of Japan, where the somewhat.....colourful inhabitants meant that no-one gave him a second glance. There he made a wide circle of friends, from his eternal rival Ayane Isuzu and her girlfriend Aisia Asakura to his friendly co-worker Elza Lanster. Despite the odd events that punctuated their day to day lives, he felt happy there, finally able to live as a normal school student once again (well, as normal as a knight with a talking sword could be) until the day that Shiki Mizuno called a group of students to the lab. Things would never be the same again. Powers and Equipment Powers *Aptitude with anything designed primarily as a weapon. *Skilled at repairing mechanical objects. *Rank EX Confidence: Saito has an almost scary amount of confidence in himself and his actions. Also works as a counter to tsundere-type personalities (which he seems to attract for some odd reason). Equipment *Derflinger, sentient sword who refuses to unsheath (or even leave the house) for any reason unless his master or master's friends are in mortal danger. Also incredibly stubborn and indifferent to those around him. Past the sarcasm though, Del has almost the exact same personality as Saito, and the two have a strong friendship. *Gundam arcade machine player card with a modified rollout-scheme Exia. *Generic blue MP3 player *Black mobile phone with a Gundam theme *One M-Phone *A Met Helmet Trivia *'First Appearance: A Gundam For Your Thoughts (Shin Season 01) Category:Characters: Students Category:Light